SoMa: Life Is But A Dream
by VanessasGhost
Summary: Maka is emerging from a relaxing shower when she hears strange noises emanating from her closet. What could it possibly be? WARNING: sexually explicit


Life Is But a Dream

It had been such a long day, working to capture that stupid witch's soul…and then discovering that Blair wasn't even a witch. She was a cat. A fucking cat. _How the hell could we do something so stupid? _ Maka wondered to herself while taking a relaxing shower in the privacy of the dorm room she shared with Soul. _If I can detect souls, how did I not notice that Blair was a cat and not a witch after all?_ She sighed as she turned off the hot water and shivered as she stepped out of the warm shower into her cool bathroom, not bothering to wrap a towel around herself as she entered her bedroom. It was small but comfortable, and at least she got her own bathroom. The air hit her bare skin like a slap, breaking her out of her thoughts. Maka's skin puckered with goosebumps against the cool air.

As Maka rubbed her arms and made her way to her bed, where her clothes were laid out, she heard a noise resembling a sharp intake of breath coming from her closet. "Hm?" she said aloud as she turned to face the small, slatted white door on her left. Maka then shrugged, brushing off the noise as the result of exhaustion, and bent over to begin dressing.

She straightened up as she heard a slight whimper, again emanating from her closet. _Okay, this isn't my mind playing tricks on me anymore; I need to see what's going on,_ Maka thought to herself as she sauntered over, still shivering, to see what was in her closet.

Maka turned the knob and slowly, cautiously, pulled open the door.

"Soul-?! What the hell are you doing in here?!" Just then she managed to take in her weapon's condition. He was sweating, his lips parted slightly as he breathed heavily. Soul's white hair was mussed from sitting cramped on the floor of his meister's closet. His face was flushed, while his right hand was wrapped tightly around his throbbing cock. He had obviously ceased to enjoy himself when Maka burst in on him suddenly, discovering his rather embarrassing predicament.

"Oh. _Oh_," Maka said her face and ears blooming a light pink color as she rushed to cover herself up with her hands, but not succeeding much.

"Maka…um…I can explain," Soul said, turning his head away, embarrassed at being caught. Just then his head was jerked forwards by a pair of cool hands, and his lips met another person's: they were warm, wet, and tasted like mint toothpaste.

Just then Soul noticed the feel of another human's skin pulling his hand away from his dick and grasping it in her own, while the other hand wrapped around his meat, causing an intake of breath from the aspiring death scythe. Maka pulled away from Soul's lips and breathed, "You know, you could've just told me, Soul…I feel the same way about you, you know," as she slowly moved her lips down towards Soul's neck, pecking his warm skin in the process.

"M-Maka…I just didn't want to make you-ah-uncomfortable or anything…mmm…" Soul murmured as Maka's soft hands began to stroke his boner, first slowly, then building up into a steadily fast speed.

Abruptly, Maka stopped stroking Soul's desperate sex, and looked up at him. "I know a way to make this a lot more interesting, you know," she said sexily, smirking at her weapon and licking her lips before lowering her mouth down to Soul's head and poking her tongue out at it.

Soul almost came with the thought of this, but he willed himself to calm down and realize that _this was really going to happen_. Maka, Soul's crush ever since they began working together as meister and weapon, was finally going to perform what he'd dreamed about ever since they first met. Or at least some of it.

He was then drawn out of his thoughts when Maka ran her tongue along the underside of Soul's throbbing cock up to the tip of his head, his shudder and slight moan only motivating Maka to wrap her lips around his dick and suck slightly, moving her tongue from underneath to the sides and top, and around again.

Soul threw his head back and sighed. _Death, she's better than I thought she would be,_ he thought to himself as Maka slowly took in more of his package, beginning to suck as hard as she could. It was as if she was trying to drink a thick milkshake through a straw. Soul bucked his hips and moaned as loud as he could, he wanted to show his meister how much he loved this, how much he yearned to do this with her…he grabbed Maka's caramel-brown hair and began to force more of him inside of her.

Maka didn't mind this, of course; she had dreamed about doing things with Soul for months. After all, her gag reflex was almost non-existent, and she wanted to show Soul she loved him more than anything else in the world.

Maka slowly slipped her hand down to her clit, and began to move her fingers around her hot spot. She stifled a moan and sucked on Soul's meat even more ferociously. This made him grip Maka's hair even tighter as he began to pant, and pre-cum began to leak out of his sex.

"Maka…I'm gonna…_ohhh, Maka_..." Soul yelped almost painfully as he came, thrusting his hips and tightening his hold on both Maka's hand and her hair. The powerful meister continued to suck and lick Soul while he rode out his orgasm. As Soul's breathing slowed and he loosened his grip on his meister, Maka gave one final lick all the way up his length, then pulled away and looked at Soul. She had yet to release, she was yearning for more, she needed to come so badly….

"Umm," she sighed as she moved her lips closer to Soul's and kissed him deeply. Soul could feel his taste in her mouth, and he immediately started to get hard again.

He pulled away from Maka, to her surprise. "Maka…do you want to try something else?" he said, gasping for breath as he slowly and wearily stood up and pulled Maka with him.

"Sure…what do you have in mind?" Maka breathed, pulling herself closer to her weapon as she began to nibble on his neck.

"Over—_ah_—here." Soul said, half-pulling, half-dragging Maka over to her queen-size bed. Maka realized what was going to happen, and groaned at the thought. She climbed onto her large bed (perfect for sex) and lay on her back, spreading her creamy legs. She began to rub her nipples as Soul hurriedly undressed and got on top of her.

"Maka, are you sure you're okay with this?" Maka answered this question by violently pulling Soul's lips down to hers, kissing him briefly before she said, "Of course."

She then commenced to kiss Soul deeply and grind against him, wrapping her arms around him as he lowered his package to her entrance. "Wait—Maka, do you have any…you know…" He seemed almost embarrassed to be asking this question, though Maka didn't know why.

"They're in the bedside table drawer on your left," Maka gasped, wishing Soul could just get on with it already. She'd been waiting for this forever, why couldn't it just happen?

Soul could tell Maka was becoming impatient. He picked out what looked like something that would be enjoyable for both f them—a Trojan bareskin—and unwrapped it. He rolled it on (Soul had practiced doing this for this very reason) and climbed back on to Maka, throwing the wrapper haphazardly onto the floor.

"I'm ready now, master," he breathed, lowering his mouth to Maka's long neck and kissing it. He went slowly at first, then exposed her tongue and teeth to her pale skin and sucked. He tried to imitate what she was performing to his sex only minutes earlier. Maka gasped as Soul nibbled on a sensitive part of her neck, and murmured, "Please."

Soul now knew that this was the time to begin. He lowered himself down to Maka, her guiding him as best she could. As Soul pressed at her wet entry, she gasped and let out a strangled moan. Soul slowly put himself into his meister, telling her that he would make her scream louder than she ever had before. When Soul as all the way in (oh Death, she was so warm, so wet, so tight), he began to roll his hips back and forth rhythmically. Maka groaned and clutched Soul closer to her as he continued to thrust into her cunt. Maka was so close already, she didn't want it to end, it felt so good…

Soul began to thrust faster and let out a whimper every time he thrust back into her. Maka moaned (pretty loudly for a small girl like her) and mouthed Soul's name against his neck. She was too close to do much else.

Finally, she let herself go. Maka cried out Soul's name almost painfully and thrust her hips up to meet Soul's. He groaned and clutched Maka tightly to his chest as he came, moaning her name. "_Maka…nngh…_" he continued to pleasure both himself and Maka until they both rode out their orgasms, eventually stopping when Maka released her tight grip on her weapon.

Soul then pulled out and laid his head on Maka's bare chest. "Soul, I love you," Maka said, closing her eyes. _Oh, he felt so good…_she thought to herself as she wrapped her arms tightly around Soul's body.

_She's so amazing…better than I ever dreamed…I want more, but I'm so exhausted…_ Soul wondered as he gripped his meister closer and nuzzled into her warm breasts. "I love you, Maka," he murmured as they both drifted off to sleep, ready to dream about each other once more.

-end-


End file.
